


Mi elección

by grimmy_QRD



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: First Class AU, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 09:12:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4558992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimmy_QRD/pseuds/grimmy_QRD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Sólo hay una cosa más que podrías hacer por mí, Charles. - dijo Erik, apenas despegándose de los labios de su amado.</p><p>- Cualquier cosa... - susurró Charles, sin apenas voz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mi elección

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, esta pequeña historia surgida de un rol en Twitter va dedicada a mi prometida, Raquel. Es la primera vez que publico algo para que lo lea gente de fuera de mi entorno, así que espero que guste. Nada más que añadir. Disfrutad.

Despertó antes que él, como casi siempre. E igual que siempre que sus obligaciones se lo permitían, se quedó mirándole dormir, apoyado sobre una mano. Rara vez le veía descansar tan tranquilo. Por lo general, las pesadillas y los malos recuerdos arrugaban su ceño y le hacían murmurar incoherencias.

Una sonrisa se dibujó lentamente sobre sus labios ante la visión de Erik durmiendo plácidamente, con el rostro girado hacia él, como si no quisiera perderlo de vista pese a que sus ojos estaban cerrados; su pecho desnudo subía y bajaba despacio, señal de que nada lo atormentaba.

A Charles sin duda le hubiese gustado que aquello fuera siempre así. Pero era difícil olvidar todas las noches en las que los gritos angustiados de Erik le habían despertado; las súplicas murmuradas en sueños o los sollozos lastimeros que escapaban entre sus labios dormidos. En esas ocasiones, Charles sólo podía abrazarle, besar su sien y susurrarle que todo estaba bien, que tan sólo había sido una pesadilla.

Erik nunca hablaba sobre sus sueños. Quizá por orgullo, quizá por vergüenza. Tan sólo se dejaba confortar por las caricias y las palabras de Charles. El telépata, sin embargo, sabía lo que Erik guardaba en el más absoluto secreto, conocía sus temores, sus tormentos. A veces era inevitable descubrirlo; en ocasiones buscaba él mismo aquel oscuro conocimiento. La mayoría de aquellas veces lamentaba no poder ignorar aquellos pensamientos impregnados de dolor y culpa que acechaban a Erik, porque saber no le servía de nada si no podía cambiar las cosas y era consciente de que el consuelo de sus caricias y su voz era pobre e insignificante, efímero como una exhalación.

Erik callaba. Y Charles callaba también, presa de la impotencia y la rabia que hervían en sus venas, bajo aquella máscara de tranquilidad que había llegado a perfeccionar con el tiempo. Ambos callaban, como si temieran que la verdad hiciera estallar aquella burbuja de felicidad que habían creado.

El discurrir de los pensamientos de Charles fue interrumpido por un murmullo inteligible que le hizo devolver su atención al rostro de Erik, quien en aquel preciso momento estaba abriendo los ojos.

\- ¿Qué hora es? - quiso saber Erik; pestañeó un par de veces, intentando enfocar a su amado.

\- Todavía es pronto. - replicó éste con voz suave, agachándose después y depositando un casto beso en la mejilla del alemán.

Se quedaron mirando fijamente el uno al otro durante varios minutos, en completo silencio. Charles hizo que todo lo que estuvo a su alcance para alzar una barrera que impidiera que los pensamientos de Erik acabaran siendo los suyos.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? - le preguntó finalmente, al verle fruncir el ceño. - ¿Qué te preocupa?

\- Nada. - replicó el alemán, su voz apenas un susurro, antes de apartar la mirada.

Charles alargó el brazo y cogió su barbilla con delicadeza, pero firmemente, obligándole a mirarle. No habló; tan sólo se limitó a alzar las cejas en gesto inquisitivo y esperó.

\- Te quiero. - dijo entonces Erik, clavando su mirada de acero en la de Charles.

El telépata quedó asombrado ante tal confesión, pues aunque no tenía duda alguna sobre los sentimientos del alemán, rara vez éste los expresaba con palabras y nunca de forma tan vehemente. Charles tardó, a ojos de Erik, una eternidad en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo, la tensión que se había ido acumulando con el paso de los segundos en las facciones del hombre se disipó sin más y Charles casi pudo oírle suspirar aliviado.

\- Yo también te quiero. - replicó, superado el shock.

Erik atrajo a Charles y le besó, aferrándose a él como si temiera que en cualquier momento se fuera a desvanecer. Por su parte, el telépata correspondió al beso con pasión, buscando que sus labios expresaran lo que sus palabras no podían. Permanecieron así largo rato, intercambiando caricias y besos húmedos que hablaban amor, un amor capaz de romper cualquier barrera, de superar cualquier obstáculo.

\- Te noto apagado. - habló Erik, rompiendo la quietud; tenía la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Charles, quien le acariciaba el pelo distraídamente, y una mano envolviendo la cintura ajena de forma posesiva, casi desesperada.

Sólo el silencio le contestó.

\- No hagas eso... - continuó. - Acabaré durmiéndome otra vez. - se quejó.

\- Seguiré aquí cuando despiertes. - dijo Charles, sin parar de acariciar la suave mata de cabellos de Erik.

\- Siempre te despiertas antes que yo y te quedas mirándome... Eso hace que me sienta vulnerable...

\- ¿Tan malo es que quiera cuidarte? ¿Mimarte? - preguntó el telépata y algo en su tono de voz hizo que Erik alzara la cabeza y le mirara fijamente. - A veces tengo la sensación de que no hago nada por ti... - confesó Charles, clavando los ojos en el techo.

\- ¿Pero qué dices? ¿Por qué piensas...? - inquirió Erik alarmado, mientras se ponía a su altura.

\- Olvídalo, no sé ni lo que estoy diciendo. - atajó Charles, antes de girarse y ocultar su rostro en el cuello ajeno.

\- Charles. - Erik le apartó, buscando su mirada.- Charles, me salvaste la vida sin conocerme siquiera. Y lo sigues haciendo. Cada día.

\- A veces creo que no es suficiente...

El alemán desvió la mirada, avergonzado y dolido.

\- Ya sé que hay poco que salvar en mí, Charles, pero...

\- Eso no es lo que he dicho. Es sólo que... Creo que podría hacer más por ti y no lo hago.

El cambio de posición fue tan repentino que Charles tardó en procesar que Erik se había lanzado salvajemente sobre él y capturando sus labios con una ferocidad propia de un animal hambriento.

\- Sólo hay una cosa más que podrías hacer por mí, Charles. - dijo Erik, apenas despegándose de los labios de su amado.

\- Cualquier cosa... - susurró Charles, sin apenas voz.

\- Cásate conmigo.

Erik se apartó un poco, no queriendo perder detalle de la reacción del telépata, una reacción que no tardó en llegar: los ojos de Charles se abrieron desmesuradamente, así como su boca.

\- Sí - dijo Charles cuando finalmente pudo dejar de balbucear incoherencias. - Sí. - repitió, cogiendo el rostro de Erik entre sus manos para besarle. - Sí. Sí. Sí. - continuó diciendo, besándole tras cada palabra.

Erik rió. Simplemente rió, mientras en su pecho se instalaba una agradable sensación de lo que él creía que era felicidad en su más puro estado. Aquel "sí" era para él todo cuanto necesitaba, más incluso de lo que jamás se hubiese atrevido a soñar.

\- Hank va a matarme. - comentó, cuando el ambiente se hubo relajado un poco.

Charles se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco. Desde el inicio de su relación, una con la que Hank no parecía especialmente contento, Erik se había empeñado en que los sentimientos del científico iban más allá de una simple amistad.

\- Hank tendrá que limitarse a aceptar mi elección, como el buen amigo que es.

\- Tu elección... - murmuró Erik, todavía dudando de si lo que acababa de ocurrir era real o tan sólo uno más de las crueles pesadillas que le perseguían.

\- Mi elección. Mi primera opción, mi única elección. - concluyó el telépata, antes de volver a besar los labios de quien era ahora su prometido.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que haya gustado la historieta. Cualquier comentario, crítica (a poder ser constructiva) y demás serán bienvenidos. ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
